


Aggresive Cuddles

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles won't let Derek go to work. Cuddling is more important.





	Aggresive Cuddles

Stiles was sleepy. He started out the day with hissing at the natural sunlight. But he was pleased with the warm heat of his boyfriend behind him, thick, long arms wrapped tightly around him. Derek was sturdy, his body spooning his own soft body. Derek's large hands rested on his soft and pliable tummy and he pushed back, needing to be enveloped in the warmth of the wolf. It was something he loved about werewolves. They were always so warm, especially his wolf.   
Stiles smile widened as Derek shuffled and whined behind him. He was waking up. Stiles loved when Derek would wake up. He would yawn and his eyes would be wide and innocent and happy and sleepy like a puppy. Derek nuzzled his face deeper into Stiles' warm neck. Derek's stubble rubbed against Stiles' soft skin.   
His Sourwolf was a touchy-feely kind of lover and Stiles loved it. He loved the attention and the calloused hands always on him. They were on his hips or his waist or his thighs or shoulders or arms. They kept him warm and safe.   
That was how he felt with Derek Hale. Safe, warm, loved. It was glorious and he didn't want this feeling to end.   
Apparently, Derek did.   
As he woke he untangled himself from his little human mate and sat on the edge of the bed. He could smell the disapproval from Stiles.   
"Where are you going?" He asked. Derek could hear the pout.   
"Shower, breakfast, then work."   
"Nooooo!" Stiles whined, sitting up behind Derek, kneeling behind him, wrapping his long skinny arms around the wolfs waist.   
"Baby, I gotta' go," Derek soothed, rubbing his hands along Stiles thighs and knees on either side of him.   
"No. You own a business. You're the boss. Stay home," Stiles urged, pushing against him again and tightening his arms around his bigger mate.   
"Exactly, I own it, that means I have to take responsibility," He murmured, his resolve slipping quickly, collapsing under his boyfriend's persuasion.   
"Hmm," Stiles hummed, purring into Derek's neck. He knew his way around the werewolf. "You do enough, take a break with me."   
Derek felt warmth curl in his belly, the warmth and pressure of his little mate against him.   
Suddenly the warmth shifted. Suddenly Stiles wasn't behind him but on him. Stiles crawled onto Derek's lap. Derek was used to the younger man's weight on his legs. He still loved it though.   
"Stay with me Der," Stiles purred, rubbing against his boyfriend with affection. He pushed Derek back onto the bed and sat on his hard stomach to keep him down.   
"I can do that," Derek whispered into Stiles' mouth and rolled them. "I just have to call the office and then we can stay in bed."   
"And cuddle?" Stiles asked, hopeful.   
"Aggressively cuddle," Derek assured and pressed a loving, heavy kiss on Stiles' lips before calling his assistant.


End file.
